Alma perdida
by drahuesos
Summary: Después del asesinato de su madre, Kate se vio a sí misma convertida en una persona distinta que construyó un muro a su alrededor y obsesionada con el suceso que cambió su vida para siempre. Viñetas sobre instantes de Beckett desde que mataron a su madre hasta que conoció a Castle. Actualizaciones esporádicas.


_Aunque parezca mentira, escribo (más o menos) con intención de seguir subiendo historias (de vez en cuando). De ésta tengo poco que contar, no tiene una trama específica, simplemente son momentos sueltos en la vida de Beckett (o lo que yo me imagino que puede ocurrir), que no necesariamente tienen que ir en orden cronológico, comprendidos entre el asesinato de su madre y la época en que conoce a Castle (aproximadamete). No tengo nada planeado fijo para subir ni escribir, así que la actualización vendrá cuando haya idea y menos os lo esperéis. Espero que os guste ;)_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Castle es propiedad de la ABC y Andrew Marlowe. Yo no tengo derechos de autor y tampoco gano nada de dinero por publicar esto.

* * *

**01.**

**Alma perdida**

El traqueteo del tren inundaba sus oídos mientras tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la ventanilla que daba a su asiento. Una pequeña capa de vaho empañaba el cristal e impedía la visión de los fríos barrios de Nueva York a principios de enero.

Kate intento reprimir un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y se arrepintió profundamente de llevar aquel maldito vestido negro que llevaba puesto desde primera hora de la mañana. De haber sido por ella, jamás habría decidido usar aquella prenda, pero el funeral de su madre y posterior recepción en su casa no le habían dejado mucho margen de elección.

El funeral. Recordó a todos aquellos conocidos de la familia deambulando por su casa con copas de licor en la mano, conversando tímidamente en grupos y estrechándole la mano para darle el pésame cada vez que alguno de ellos reparaba en su existencia. Ella se sentía diminuta ante aquella variedad de gente relacionada con el ejercicio de la abogacía y apenas tenía fuerzas para reaccionar a todo lo que los invitados le decían. Asentía y agachaba la cabeza, murmuraba un "_gracias_" prácticamente inaudible y volvía a concentrarse en observar la estampa desde una esquina de la habitación. Ni siquiera veía a su padre, por lo que llegó un punto en el que acabó deshaciendo el camino a su dormitorio y derrumbándose en la cama completamente vestida con la ropa del funeral, los zapatos puestos y sin taparse con las sábanas.

Lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos era dormir, huir de la realidad en la que se encontraba, del infierno en el que su vida acababa de convertirse un par de días atrás, cuando el detective Raglan los sorprendió en la puerta de su casa tras regresar del restaurante donde supuestamente deberían haber cenado aquella noche con Johanna. Solo que ésta había muerto apuñalada en un oscuro callejón algunas horas antes.

Sin embargo, cerrar los ojos y desear dormir no parecía surtir efecto en ella, por lo que decidió que probablemente estaba demasiado agotada como para poder descansar. Demasiadas horas despierta, demasiadas lágrimas derramadas. Primero al ver el cadáver de su madre apoyado contra el cubo de la basura en el callejón, después en la fría silla de plástico del pasillo del forense de la ciudad, luego en aquel período de negación de la realidad y por último en el funeral, celebrado aquella misma mañana.

Incluso había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía en qué día estaba y tampoco se podía considerar realmente consciente de la situación. A pesar de que su vuelta a Standford estaba planeada para unos días más tarde, Kate estaba tan perdida que, para ella, el tiempo parecía haberse parado en el mismo momento en el que el policía les comunicó la triste noticia.

Estaba mirando el techo sin prestar atención a nada, notando su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración, cuando la voz de su padre la sacó, asombrosamente, de su estado de completa abstracción. En algún momento que ella no conseguía definir en su mente, Jim había entrado a su dormitorio, se había acercado a la cama donde seguía tumbada sobre las sábanas, le había tendido cariñosamente la mano y sus labios se habían despegado para pronunciar unas simples palabras que no llegó a comprender por completo.

—Vámonos de una maldita vez de aquí, Katie.

Ella simplemente se había dejado llevar. Cogió la mano de su padre y entrecerró sus delgados dedos con los del abogado, que hizo un poco de fuerza para levantarla de la cama. Lo próximo que recordaba era haber llegado a la estación y subirse al primer tren de la línea Q que había pasado por el andén y para el que Jim había comprado los billetes.

—Puedes echarte a dormir si quieres, todavía queda un rato para llegar a Coney Island.

Kate intuyó que su padre era consciente de su falta de sueño y de que necesitaba echarse a dormir durante una cantidad indefinida de horas, pero le pareció notar en su voz algo que parecía indicarle que, no sólo era consciente de su falta de sueño y agotamiento, sino también de su incapacidad para dormir. Aunque sabía perfectamente que no iba a poder descansar, decidió intentarlo una vez más (aun sabiendo que iba a ser imposible) y reposó su cabeza en el cristal. Sus ojos se perdieron entre las nubes de vaho de los vidrios y supuso que probablemente iba a acabar totalmente despeinada. Tampoco le importaba. No es que nada lo hiciera en aquellos momentos, a decir verdad.

Los edificios pasaron a toda velocidad ante sus retinas. Formas con los bordes distorsionados que le impedían completamente distinguir cualquier letrero o cartel publicitario situado en la zona. Hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con la imponente montaña rusa y la noria de Coney Island. Se erigían de entre todas las construcciones para conformar el símbolo por excelencia del antiguo parque de atracciones de Brooklyn y eran, posiblemente, uno de aquellos lugares que cada neoyorkino que se preciara conocía aunque fuese de oídas.

Kate recordaba haber hecho una visita rápida al parque temático con sus padres en algún fin de semana cuando era apenas una niña y haberse montado con su padre en la gran noria. Jim la había ayudado a alzarse para poder ver desde el cristal de la cabina todo el skyline de Manhattan y ella todavía recordaba los protectores brazos de su padre alrededor de su cintura, para cogerla en caso de que perdiera el equilibrio. No recordaba mucho más de aquel día, tan sólo el radiante sol que hacía y que había estado repleto de momentos felices, aunque no creía conservar ningún recuerdo material del parque de atracciones.

—Katie, ya hemos llegado. —Su padre acababa de levantarse del asiento y estaba de pie en el pasillo del vagón, esperando a que ella decidiera salir de su propio mundo interior.

Sacudió su, efectivamente, despeinada cabeza y siguió los pasos de Jim por el tren hasta llegar a la salida y, más tarde, al andén de la estación. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte y la hora punta laboral había llegado ya a su fin, por lo que la estación se encontraba relativamente vacía.

El tren Q cerró sus puertas cuando todos los pasajeros hubieron bajado de él y emprendió rápidamente su camino hacia la siguiente parada establecida en su itinerario. Kate miró hacia el vagón de la cola del tren y observó cómo éste desaparecía de su vista dejando tras de sí una estela de aire provocado por la velocidad de la máquina.

Cuando volvió la cabeza hacia su padre, éste se encontraba esperándola pacientemente en la puerta de salida de la estación y ella, que continuaba dejándose llevar por el abogado, lo siguió sin cuestionar absolutamente nada. Jim la condujo por varias calles que estaban poco concurridas en aquel momento y no tuvo que dar ninguna explicación cuando se pararon, pues el paisaje que los rodeaba hablaba por sí mismo.

Las olas del mar embestían delicadamente contra la orilla de la playa. Una capa de arena húmeda cubría la orilla, que se cubría durante cortos intervalos de tiempo y posteriormente se despejaba cuando el mar se retiraba, para volver a inundar aquella pequeña porción de terreno durante unos segundos. Algunos pescadores comenzaban a preparar todo lo necesario para dedicar unas cuantas horas a la captura de peces y se podían ver algunas cañas clavadas en la arena mojada cuyos hilos no parecían estar tensados por ningún pez que había picado el cebo. Al fondo del mar, en el horizonte, el sol teñía el cielo de colores anaranjados y amarillentos y se reflejaba en las aguas del océano, dotándolo de un peculiar color que no dejaba de impresionar a Kate.

Jim bajó las escaleras que separaban la acera donde estaban de la arena y se detuvo durante unos instantes a deshacerse de los zapatos y los calcetines negros de vestir que llevaba puestos. Y Kate lo siguió sin articular una sola palabra.

Ella tampoco tardó en quitarse el calzado, que le incomodaba el paseo por la arena suave de la playa. Veía el agua acechar sus pies desnudos que caminaban detenidamente por la orilla y sentía la irrefrenable tentación de dejar que las olas envolvieran sus pies y así poder notar las agradables cosquillas que la embravecida agua del mar le producía. Sin embargo, bastó con un pequeño contacto en el lateral del pie para saber que aquella no era la mejor de las ideas y que el agua estaba tan congelada que lo más aconsejable era alejarse del rango de acción del oleaje.

Caminó por la orilla con cuidado de no mojarse y disfrutando de la sensación de libertad que aquello le provocaba. Parecía estar alejada del mundo, de la realidad, completamente evadida. En aquel momento sólo existían el mar y ella. El sonido de las olas. La espuma de éstas. No importaba que la playa estuviera ocupada por otras personas, cada una se dedicada a una actividad concreta y particular, Kate sólo prestaba atención al gran océano que se extendía frente a sus ojos.

Continuó con el trayecto a lo largo de la orilla y reparó en un pequeño montículo de restos de materiales que había acumulado en una parte de la orilla, poco antes cubierto por la marea alta. Había varios palitos y cordeles que alguien había arrojado al mar en un punto recóndito del Atlántico y que el agua se había encargado de depositar en aquel silencioso rincón.

Kate se dirigió inconscientemente hasta el montículo y se vio a sí misma con un cordel entre sus manos, observando la pequeña porción de cuerda negra, aún un poco húmeda.

Las gaviotas comenzaron a graznar al mismo tiempo que Jim le colocó una mano en el hombro. Para aquel entonces, Kate estaba de rodillas en la arena, sin importarle cómo acabara el vestido negro, e intentaba unir dos fragmentos de madera de manera que formaran la estructura de un cuerpo. Había abandonado los zapatos junto a al montón de restos y, por primera vez en días, había conseguido centrar su atención sobre algo que no fuera la muerte de su madre.

El abogado se arrodilló junto a su hija y envolvió con sus manos las de ella, que sostenían los palos y la cuerda desatada, incapaces construir el pequeño monigote con propiedad.

—¿Lo hacemos juntos? —inquirió, con la esperanza de que Kate respondiera a la pregunta.

Ella lo miró fijamente casi por primera vez desde que habían encontrado el cadáver de Johanna el callejón sin miedo a que Jim pudiera darse cuenta de lo mucho que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados a causa de todas las lágrimas derramadas y las incansables horas llorando. Cuando lo hizo, pudo comprobar por sí misma que el rostro de su padre también había cambiado notablemente en un par de días. Parecía haber envejecido años a causa del cansancio y en su rostro podía verse el abatimiento en el que estaba sumido. Al fin y al cabo, él también había perdido a una persona que quería.

Jim hizo una enérgica lazada que terminó por atar por completo las dos partes del muñeco que su hija había tenido en sus manos instantes atrás. Ella se encargó de buscar la siguiente parte del cuerpo y el próximo cordel para que su padre pudiera continuar con su labor de construir el monigote.

Las aves continuaron con su particular sonido, dando vueltas en círculo alrededor de la playa y graznando a su paso. Jim y Kate se entregaron a la labor plenamente y no dejaron de hacer lazos y buscar fragmentos hasta que el abogado no sostuvo entre sus manos una pequeña figura de madera y cuerdas negras en la que tanto él como su hija habían puesto todo el esfuerzo del mundo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó su padre, entregándole el monigote, que ella recogió cariñosamente entre sus manos. Se detuvo unos instantes a observarlo y rozó con las yemas de sus dedos delicadamente toda la superficie del muñeco.

Kate no respondió y se limitó simplemente a abrazar a su padre y a enterrar la cabeza en la hombrera de la chaqueta de vestir de Jim.

Para aquel entonces, los últimos resquicios de sol se escondían en el horizonte, y ella volvió a perder la noción del tiempo una vez más. Recordaba haber vuelto a la estación en algún momento y haber subido a otro tren Q idéntico al anterior. Sin embargo, una vez en el tren los recuerdos se volvían completamente difusos y no recordaba nada más de aquel día, ni haber abandonado Brooklyn ni haber llegado a Manhattan y mucho menos a su casa.

Cuando Kate se levantó a la mañana siguiente, descansaba en su cama de siempre, con un pijama de su armario y completamente tapada y bien arropada. No se molestó en comprobar la hora que marcaba el reloj despertador de su mesilla de noche, aunque sí se dio cuenta de que, junto al anillo que había recuperado de su madre unos días antes, en un ataque de nostalgia y profunda tristeza, descansaba tranquilamente el monigote de palos que su padre y ella habían construido en la playa la tarde anterior.


End file.
